


Alone

by Alina122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slytherin!Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina122/pseuds/Alina122
Summary: "SLYTHERIN!"—All it took was for the Sorting Hat to shout this and suddenly he started feeling invisible but yet visible again.





	Alone

_Alone._

_Yes, that's the key word. The most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym._

**_~Stephen King._ **

…

**_The Dursleys._ **

_i._

Harry recognized this feeling from an early age. The feeling of being unwanted and shunned. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of being alone. He knew he had no one he could look up to from the single glare and verbal abuse he received from his uncle, when his aunt ignored his cries and pleas as he begged for food or when Dudley and his gang got bored and decided to play Harry hunting. Harry just wished that he could get used to it. But loneliness wasn't something he could get adapt to. No matter how much he wished he could.

_ii._

He tried. He tried loving his so called family so that they could love him back. He tried smiling at Dudley in the morning as he served him breakfast. He tried cleaning the kitchen just like the way Aunt Petunia wanted. He tried finishing his chores before Uncle Vernon came home. But he was still alone. Dudley sneered at him and swatted his hand away as he set his plate down. Aunt Petunia just sniffed and gave him more chores and Uncle Vernon yelled at him because his food didn't have the precise taste he wanted. He still got thrown in his cupboard, alone.

Harry tried. He tried, he tried and tried. But he was tired.

_iii_.

It felt easier to tell himself that he was invisible. But he was painfully aware that he  _was_ visible to everyone but just ignored.

Harry constantly told himself that he didn't need anyone. After all being alone kept him safe. No one could hurt him. It didn't lessen the tight feeling in his heart, though. Nor did it lessen the tears.

_iv._

Harry believed that the things would change once he received that unknown letter. Happiness flared once again. Someone cared! Someone had written to him. Harry just made the mistake of opening the letter in the kitchen. Because for a moment he had forgotten that he was not invisible but just ignored. His letter was taken. And his relatives started to act strangely. Cautious and yet more agitated. It wasn't until his eleventh birthday that he got to read the letter. From the tall man that treated him kindly, and hope shined in his eyes. He was not a freak. He had loving parents not drunkards and he was a wizard. But above all of those he was going to make friends.

_v._

He took his Uncle's threats with patience for once. His Uncle couldn't ruin the excitement and happiness he was feeling. He counted days until he could go to Hogwarts and chatted vigorously with Hedwig. He read all his textbooks. He dreamt about Diagon Alley and all the wonderful shops he had visited.

The day came and all felt magical. He sat alone in the train compartment but that was okay. Making friends would take time. He reached Hogwarts. Saw Hagrid who joyfully waved at him. Everything felt right. From the train ride to the great hall. He felt joyful. He made a mistake thinking that nothing could go wrong.

…

"SLYTHERIN!"

All it took was for the Sorting Hat to shout this and suddenly he started feeling invisible but yet visible again.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I have divided the story in small chapters since it didn't look so good as a whole single one-shot. Reviews are graciously accepted and wanted! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and favs and follows make me happy.
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
